Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Łączniczka - Rozdział 4
' Witam, witam i o wasze zdrówko się pytam!' ' 'Rozdział pojawia się tak szybko, gdyż mam bardzo dobry humor. I chcę wam oszczędzić kasy wydanej na chusteczki. Tak więc oto i kolejny rozdział. Dedykuję go... komuś nie z tej wiki. Dedykuję ten rozdział Bartkowi. Bardziej znanemu jako Klara, Avenom czy Ave_Klara. Bez niego w ogóle nie wpadłam bym na ten pomysł. Zapraszam was do czytania! *************************************************************************************************** Bartek krzyknął. Ciemność przecinał jego głośniejszy od wszystkich krzyków wrzask. Był to krzyk bólu. Sara nie żyje... Sara nie żyje... nie żyje. W jego umyśle migały mu przed oczami wszystkie radosne chwile gdy razem pisali. Nie widzieli się na oczy. Nie mieli jak. Ale on uwielbiał z nią pisać. Była niezwykłą osobą. Bardzo do niego podobną. Przypomniały mu się ich wszystkie żarty i śmiechy. Krótkie chwile radości. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Gniew przysłonił nawet ból. Nagle... na jego lewej dłoni pojawiła się wstążka od której biegły dwie inne wstążki. prowadziły one do dwóch postaci, które nagle zaczęły się przed nim pojawiać. - To niemożliwe... - wyszeptał cicho, ale czy tego chciał czy nie to co się działo musiało być prawdą. Przed nim pojawiły się dwie dziewczyny. Pierwsza miała tak na oko sto siedemndziesiąt centrymetrów. Czerwone włosy sięgały jej odrobinę za łopatki. Jedno oko miała czerwone tak jak i włosy drugie natomiast niebieskie. Niezwykłe w niej było też to, że miała kocie uszy i koci ogon. Druga z nich miała około sto siedemndziesiąt pięć centymetrów. Blond włosy opadały jej na ramiona. Widać było, że jest bardzo wysportowana. On bardzo dobrze je znał. Sam je przecież stworzył. To były jego tulpy. Klara i Arniela. Jeżeli dobrze widział a nie był tego pewien w podobny sposób pojawiło się też osiem postaci ale nie był do końca pewien ich ilości. Wszyscy byli rozmazani. Wszyscy oprócz Klary, Arnieli i Regulum. Bartek podejrzewał, że dla reszty również tylko jego tulpy i Regulum są dobrze widoczne. Nawet nie widział dobrze tych postaci z Krainy Lodu. Szatyn podejrzewał również, że dla osób z Kraina Lodu wiki Regulum i tamte postacie były dobrze widoczne. Nie rozumiał tego co się dzieje. Nagle przy Regulum pojawił się dziwny cień. Powoli zaczął przybierać kształt chłopaka. Bartek o mało nie krzyknął ze zdziwienia. Sara tyle razy opowiadała mu jak wygląda Michael - jej tulpa - że nie musiał nawet patrzeć, by wiedzieć jak będzie ten cień wyglądać. Przy Regulum stał na oko szesnastoletni chłopak. Był wysoki i dobrze umięśniony. Miał czarne trochę przydługie włosy, które były rozwiane na wszystkie strony świata. Na prawe oko opadała mu grzywka. Jego oczy były jaskrawozielone i bardzo przypominały oczy kota. Miał idealnie białą skórę. Ubrany był w idealnie zapiętą czarną koszulę, ciemne dżinsy i czarne adidasy. Na jego twarzy widać było zdziwienie. Gdy tak wpatrywał się w Michaela poczuł jakby uścisk na prawej dłoni. Prowadziła od niej wstążka, która prowadziła... do Regulum! Na nadgarstku każdego pojawiły się takie wstążki. Osób z forum ta z lewej prowadziła do tulp a z prawej do Sary natomiast osób z Kraina Lodu Wiki ta z lewej prowadziła do postaci z Krainy Lodu a ta z prawej do Sary. Nawet te bajkowe postacie miały wstążki, które ich łączyły z Sarą. Wszyscy mieli po jednej oprócz platynowowłosej i żywego bałwanka. Oni byli ze sobą połączeni. Sara oprócz tego, że była połączona z każdym z obecnych ( również z tulpami ) połączona była też z Michaelem. On uklęknął obok niej. Z jego oczu powoli wypływały łzy. - Płaczcie moi mili płaczcie. Chciaż ja bym radziła wam oszczędzać łzy. Gdy zasiądę na Olimpie i przejmę władzę trochę zmienię układ waszego świata. - powiedziała pięciolatka po czym zachichotała złowieszczo. Nagle krzyknęła ona przerażona. Wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli na Sarę. Wokół niej lśniła biało - błękitna poświata. Przez wstążki przechodziły niebieskie impulsy wnikające w jej ciało. Jej wygląd, strój zaczęły się zmieniać. Nagle światło stało się jeszcze jaśniejsze przez co wszyscy musieli zakryć oczy. Po krótkiej chwili, która zdawała się trwać krócej niż mrugnięcie otworzyli oczy. Sara nie była już przykuta i nie wyglądała tak jak dawniej. Jej włosy teraz miały każdą możliwą barwę. I to nie tylko takie jakie są normalne ale też takie jak na przykład czerwony, zielony, niebieski. Jej włosy były proste i sięgały jej do połowy pleców. Jej skóra stała się wręcz biała. Była jeszcze chudsza i wyższa niż wcześniej. Jej uszy przypominały teraz uszy mistycznych elfów. Usta natomiast miały krwitoczerwoną barwę. Rzęsy były jeszcze dłuższe, ciemnejsze i gęstrzejsze. Oczy jednak zostały takie same choć lśniły w nich złote iskierki. A jej strój... Sara wyglądała dziwnie i niezwykle za razem. Miała na sobie białą spódnicę sięgającą do kolan z srebrnym pasem pięknie zdobionym złotymi literami. Litery układały się w słowa w jakimś dziwnym języku. Miała na sobie również obcisłą, białą bluzkę odsłaniającą brzuch i krótki biały płaszcz zapinany srebrną zapinką z szafirem. Na stopach miała białe kozaczki. Dłonie natomiast okryte były również białymi rękawiczkami. Pięciolatka zaczęła się cofać. Nikt z tu obecnych nie dziwił jej się. Przecież Regulum nie żyła. Wszyscy widzieli jak uchodzą z niej resztki życia. Ona tylko uśmiechnęła się. Uniosła rękę. Wstążką, która łączyła ją z Elsą przebiegł biały impuls. Dziewczyna zdjęła rękawiczki i machnęła ręką. Pięciolatka została zamrożona. Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła. Ich kajdany zaczęły pękać. Wszyscy padli na kolana. Upadki były bolesne. Wszyscy czuli się jakby w ich ciała wbijano miliardy igieł. Sara pisnęła. Z jej oczu spływały łzy. Nagle wszyscy zobaczyli błyskawicę. Po niej pojawiła się piękna tęcza, która ich otulała z każdej strony. A potem była już tylko ciemność... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania